


《献世》番外二

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 8





	《献世》番外二

献世

时间线：开兴春宵一度之后

文/夏序清和草未歇

夜色像潮水一样褪去，只不过今天天气不好，没有预想中的晴空万里，在白昼也无阳光光顾。  
这样的天气，总是让人觉得压抑的。

张艺兴醒的时候，先听到了滴滴答答的雨声。风从不大的窗缝里溜进来，下意识让人裹紧了一下毛毯。明明记得昨天是关了窗的，张艺兴甩甩头，难道记错了吗？

身上的毛毯滑溜溜的，张艺兴一翻身准备坐起来的时候，就随着动作往地上滑。  
他从床上站起来的时候，脚一着地，就感受到了身后尴尬的刺痛。  
张艺兴弯腰将掉在地上的毛毯一角拉起来，直起身子，紧了紧睡袍带子，如常走到酒柜前头。

偌大一扇玻璃门，拉开的时候一晃，张艺兴透过反光看到了身后茶几上包装精美的一盒松饼。

张艺兴从浴室镜子里看到自己的胸脯时，还是不由自主哎呦了一声。  
浴室里的灯光不至于亮得刺眼，斑驳的吻痕倒是触目惊心。直到现在，昨晚的春情满室在张艺兴心里才坐实了不是南柯一梦。  
大概是自己做的混账事。

热水被放出来了，水流声渐起，张艺兴整个人坐进浴缸里的时候，身后又开始隐隐作痛。  
他的房间里是没有日历的，自从父亲的葬礼结束之后，以至于不知道在这间屋里，到底度过了多少天日。  
张艺兴茫然向四周看，镜子因为水汽蒙上了一层雾。什么都看不真切了，连同他自己，也好像是虚假的人一般。  
漫无目的的活了太久，是容易变成行尸走肉的。  
以前肆意妄为像是对父亲的一种报复，而现在，连报复的人都失去了之后，一切荒诞的行径像是玩笑。

张艺兴一低头就能从平静的水面上看到自己的脸，几乎是一瞬间，他抬起手搅碎了水中的倒影。都打碎了才好，好的坏的，他倒开始情愿自己的前半生都是假的了。  
然后他沉进了浴缸里，当水没过头顶的时候，张艺兴张开四肢，浮起起来。身体被水包裹得妥帖，就像是个温暖的怀抱，他想，在安谧的水世界里，待一会儿，再多待一会儿就好了。  
水是热的，张艺兴闭着眼，感受到眼角滚下的热泪顷刻就同热水融为一体，这样真好，就像没有哭过一样。

到底，无论从前还是现在，都没有赴死的胆量。  
张艺兴拖着步子走到沙发跟前，整个人用力瘫倒。弹簧和体重做出角力，身子弹了弹。  
浴袍散了些，触到沙发背冰凉的装饰，张艺兴坐了起来，伸手拿起金钟仁留下的松饼盒子。  
轻巧解开，拈起一块放进了嘴里。  
其实，最佳的赏味时刻应该是昨晚呢。

甜香往往让人觉得治愈，张艺兴吃了一块又一块，直到喉咙发腻，才撇开盒子，蜷起腿，横在沙发上。

金钟仁一整天都惴惴不安，昨日种种，让他有种偷香窃玉的不耻感。  
要说私心吗？  
其实他不是没有希冀过张艺兴昨夜曾有片刻的清醒，知道共享鱼水之欢的人是自己。  
金钟仁将喜欢张艺兴的这颗种子一向深深埋在心里，从第一次见面开始。这株小苗就被压在心里，拼命遏制着它的生长。  
只是，张艺兴轻轻一勾手，就不受控制的野蛮生长，郁郁葱葱，呈铺天盖地之势，把金钟仁的心里遮蔽的再没有一丝空隙。

一走神就不小心碰掉了钢笔，弯腰去捡的时候，瞥到了兜里露出的手绢一角。  
是的，从第一次见到张艺兴哭之后，他带手绢的意义大概都被他定义为：为张艺兴拭去泪水。

雨淅沥沥下个不停，此刻，金钟仁打着把大黑伞，站到了张艺兴的公寓楼下。  
与往日的心情有种微妙的不同，今日平添了许多踌躇。  
雨滴落在伞顶上，毫无章法，噼啪作响的声音让人觉得内心烦乱。金钟仁抬头看了看，伞骨排布整齐，极具秩序美，心里安稳了片刻，终是迈步进了门，收起大伞。

走廊里静悄悄的，只有伞上的水珠嘀嗒嘀嗒落在地板上和金钟仁皮鞋踩在地板上的声音。  
把伞搁在伞架上之后，金钟仁习惯性的脱下外套拿在了手上。  
开门之前，深吸了一口气。  
张艺兴醒着吗？或者，今天又醉了吗？

睡过，这个词，能为一段关系续上无数种可能。  
只是金钟仁不知道在张艺兴心里，和自己，到底能算什么。  
来这里的一路上，他忐忑于张艺兴要对自己大发脾气，可到了门口却发现，他更怕张艺兴浑然不知，或者索性缄口不提。

一进门，能感受到屋里的气息是热的。  
金钟仁经常觉得，张艺兴住在这里之后，每次自己一踏进这个门槛，外界的时间和纷扰好似都与此处无关了。  
张艺兴是这样的人，不愿意面对的东西，就这样把自己埋起来，不去面对。

张艺兴没有如常的睡在床上，金钟仁瞥到床榻上是空的以后，才看到歪在沙发上的人。  
松饼被吃了七七八八，盒子敞着。  
金钟仁走近，看到张艺兴胸膛轻微的起伏，  
也不知是何时起，张艺兴就趴在这儿睡着了。

伸手去抱张艺兴的时候，金钟仁明显感觉到自己的手有些颤抖。  
要骂自己是胆小鬼吗？  
金钟仁总觉得，自从有肌肤之亲之后，再次见面，会有种“近乡情更怯”的感觉。  
一触到张艺兴的身子之后，自己就心慌意乱的。

入怀是温香软玉，不知道是不是心理作用，张艺兴身上潮潮的，难道被汗湿了吗？  
待到张艺兴身上新鲜的香波味道窜进金钟仁鼻尖之后，才打消了他这个疑虑。  
洗过澡了，那大概是已经看到了。

金钟仁分了分心，横抱着张艺兴已经走到了床前，想把人放下去，一弯腰，不料张艺兴的胳膊竟上来圈住了他的脖子。  
心里乱了一拍，随即两个人一起跌进了床里。

不知道张艺兴有没有醒，金钟仁绷着身子没有出声。他尽可能的不压到张艺兴，却又不敢轻举妄动。  
张艺兴的手还在他脖子上，整个人都挂了上来。  
金钟仁僵硬的时候，蓦地听到耳边噗嗤一声笑，“你怎么这么紧张？”  
未待到金钟仁答话，张艺兴就翻身压了上来。  
金钟仁的眼睛亮晶晶，盯住了张艺兴，只是这样，就已经红了脸。  
真要说起来，昨天之前，他还是个童子军。

张艺兴俯下了身子，凑在金钟仁耳边，“昨天对不起。”  
说话声低低的，说话时连带着气息灌进金钟仁耳朵，惹得他一边身子都起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
他一手揽住了张艺兴，“我想了一整天，唯独没想到你要说，对不起。”

张艺兴咯咯的笑出了声，从金钟仁的视角，看得到张艺兴偏着头，流露出一贯天真的表情。  
只不过那样的表情，配着两人现下的姿势，看起来着实有种冲突又奇异的反差。

“你硬了…”张艺兴刮了刮金钟仁的脸。  
金钟仁笑了一声，把张艺兴接下来要说的都堵在了嘴里。这一次两个人都是清醒的，他衔住温软的唇瓣狠狠索取，换气的间隙还能听到张艺兴的喘息。  
他曾经有想问过，张艺兴到底想要什么。  
可真的再纠缠在一起的时候，突然不想问了。  
他想要什么没什么所谓，重要的是，  
此时此刻，张艺兴想要的，是自己。

金钟仁的手顺着张艺兴的浴袍往进滑，触到凝脂般皮肤的时候突然放慢了动作。  
张艺兴扭着身子，伸手将金钟仁的衬衣扣子一个个解开，剥得七零八落，“你来的时候外套总在手里。”  
金钟仁吻了吻张艺兴的脸颊，“怕把外面的凉气过给你。”  
张艺兴不再说什么，金钟仁动作很轻，把自己从浴袍里放出来，又揽进怀里。他伏在金钟仁肩头，手触到金钟仁胸口的时候，肌肉的形状清晰异常。

异物陡然入侵，张艺兴缩了一下身子，手抵在金钟仁的腹上，硬梆梆的，明知道推不动。可金钟仁到底是温声细语的，将他吻了又吻，让张艺兴绷紧的身子重新软了下来。

“我不该勾引你。”张艺兴嗳了一声，身后有被破开的刺痛，也有被填满的充实。  
金钟仁把张艺兴往怀里搂，“我不是柳下惠…”  
张艺兴眨着眼睛，手勾勒着金钟仁腹肌的形状，“我想我是会爱你的吧，在以后。”  
金钟仁笑，“就好像是我有所图一样。”  
张艺兴被撞得哼了两声，“有谁爱别人，不是有所图的呢？”  
金钟仁吻了吻张艺兴的肩头，“就算以后你不爱我，也没关系。我爱你，不是要你非爱我。”

张艺兴的思绪突然飞到了很远，虽然只是无谓的神游，而最终，目光落在了屋顶的水晶灯上。  
装饰繁复，不过开着的时候倒是顶漂亮的。  
诶，这会儿子灯上的吊坠怎么都像是在乱晃。

张艺兴的头靠在了金钟仁的胸口上，他觉得世界都看不清楚了，像蒙上了一层水雾。  
他不敢眨眼，生怕戳破了眼前这层薄薄的壳。

想起来，自己终究是个自私的人，毁了自己甘做烂泥一滩，如今竟还要拖别人下水。

“对不起…”他不知道金钟仁听到了没有，  
却偏执的又说了好几次。

外面雨越来越大了，雨丝敲在玻璃上，噼里啪啦响，细看的时候，它们留在玻璃上头的形状拉的老长。  
张艺兴偏了一下头，尝到嘴边咸咸的，还来不及伸手去揩，金钟仁的吻就突然落了下来，吻掉了那泪痕。  
一下一下，炽热的吻从张艺兴的脸上烙进心里，金钟仁托住了张艺兴的头，“我知道的，没有关系。”

end.


End file.
